


Random conversation in heaven

by Albme94



Category: Enochian - Fandom, Original - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Enochian, Other, i have a Enochian dictionary, ofc thats the first thing i do, write fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Trust me just read it, its small xD





	

One angel to another

"Ugeg" the blonde angel touched his silky legs.  
The other gazed down at his rather smooth legs "...Ugeg? " he repeated.

The blonde angel walked closer, grabbing his shoulders and pointed at the painting over the fireplace "uime turbs, vinu vep --" he stopped as he saw Gabriel then sighed "vavale"

And they returned to work.  
Gabriel smiled "vomsarg trian unchi" before following them.

**Author's Note:**

> Turbs = beauty   
> Trian = shall be  
> Vomsarg = every one of you  
> Vavale = work  
> Vep= flame  
> Ugeg = wax strong, grow strong   
> Uime= dragon   
> Unchi = confound


End file.
